The Story of Goldberg
by MasturShake
Summary: Re-uploaded because the website took out some words for some reason AND YEAH I SUCK AT THESE BUT YEAH ITS ALL ABOUT GOLDBERG


The Story of Goldberg

Back when the world was still Pangea the two most powerful being fought over it for full control. They where Hulk Hogan and Andre the Giant,They meet in the center and battled for ages known as "the irresistible force vs the immovable object"Hogan picked up the Giant and Slam him so hard Pangea cracked and a creature started to wake in the center of the Earth. And it was time to end the clash of Titans when Hogan drop the Hogan Leg drop and it awoke the being of unstoppable it awaking from its slumber Pangea started to split and the power of the leg drop killed off all of the dinosaurs and created man but with the earth split creatures started coming out of the darkness when the ultimate being rose known as Goldberg. With Goldberg awaken Hogan had not the strength to fight off the Ultimate super being known as Goldberg. He was unstoppable and needed Sacrifices with 173 straight sacrifices Hogan had enough of it and took some the the most powerful beings known as the NWO to help strike down the Unstoppable foe and it worked but it only made the Goldberg mad as it struck back and proved that no one can stop it they called in "The Hitman"Bret Hart at the time a being who even surpassed even Hogan and he fought tooth and nail but the Goldberg was just too powerful and ended him forever and just up and out of nowhere he disappeared and for sometime there was peace in the land then a new challenger appeared he was the peoples champion he put Hogan down and ended the Austin(But Austin is a story for another time)he was know simply "The Great one"The Rock. With The Rock saying he was now a being above man,above immortals he has done it all it was his time to begone BUT the Goldberg returned from its slumber and made The Great One next. With the battle of the two almost unstoppable being waging war with each other only one could win and The Goldberg not as Strong,Fast,and much older now would still show The Great One that no matter great you are they all fall. And with the fall of The Great One,Goldberg would once again become the worlds mightiest being,beating "The Worlds Strongest Man","The Devil's favorite Demon","The Animal",and even "The King of Kings".Even after the slumber the Goldberg still came back and became the Mightiest being with the Evil Mcmahon scared he took a sample of Austin,Ultimate Warrior,Kurt Angle,and Goldberg himself and gave it to a mad scientists known as Paul Heyman and created the ultimate being BROCK LESNAR. This was the perfect beast he beat everyone and wanted more he was going to ascend but it needed to truly prove itself by taking out the one thing that can truly hurt it Goldberg. But the beast knew it was created from it so it has all of its Powers and none of its weaknesses but it needed to do this so it can truly be the best so it keep trying to anger the Goldberg but the Goldberg always got the upper hand to the point the Beast attacked him. Goldberg's Time was running out it only had enough energy for one more great battle and it was ready for the Beast. With the battle coming the only person that had the power to contain the Destruction was Austin. Battle ground was set in the most holy of places the War started. The men where even in strength,speed it truly looked like it was going to be the end as everyone looked on in horror as the two battled. But the Goldberg had one more spear left in him and put all his force into it and dropped the Jackhammer down on the almost unstoppable beast and claimed another victory. With the Goldberg old tired and not what it used to be Austin put the Goldberg to slumber and sealed him up back in the center along with the Lesnar. But not all seals can last the battle with Brock Lesnar took everything Goldberg had. With it now in slumber people have been wondering when it will awaken again and when it does people will wonder "Who's Next".Some people can feel the earth shaking some say its just after shock from when Brock set himself free others say some will be "Next".


End file.
